


Lift

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I was just sitting there thinking “could Hagumi pick up a person? Probably”, Silly, and then... went full haguyuki on it, hagumi picks up yukina. yeah that’s the entire point of this, idk how I got nearly 500 words out of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: Yukina gets a slightly unusual request from her girlfriend after school.
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi/Minato Yukina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Lift

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to another episode of w1f1 writes random gay stuff in like an hour, this time featuring some speed written haguyuki! I was doodling and had this thought and then well... we got this. Very fast. Somehow. Hopefully it’s enjoyable in a silly sort of way!

Catching a glimpse of fiery orange hair in the crowd after school isn’t an uncommon sight for Yukina. It used to be only once or twice a week, depending on when and how often Hello Happy World! had practices and who came over to meet Kaoru if they were going right after school, but it’s a lot more often she spots this certain someone now.

That’s no surprise though, considering that someone happens to be her girlfriend.

Today is no different, the little ball of fire bouncing through the waves of students to get to her. Soon enough, Hagumi practically tackles her with a hug.

(Unlike the first few times this happened, Yukina does not fall over. She still staggers under the force, but she’s standing right afterwards now.)

“Hey, hey, Yuki-chan! Can Hagumi try something with you?” The phrasing is terrible in Hagumi’s ever-adorable way, innocent and backed by a blinding smile but not exactly sounding like a good idea.

“That depends on what this “something” is, Hagumi.”

Yukina can feel Lisa watching her, imagining she’s probably thinking something like, “just go with it!” But Yukina isn’t that kind of person.

“Oh, right.” Hagumi taps a finger to her cheek a couple times like she’s trying to find the right words to say. “Hagumi wants to try and pick you up to carry you around! She saw Kaoru do it with Kanon and it seemed really cute and Hagumi thinks she might be able to do it with you! If that’s fine with Yuki-chan, of course.”

Well, Yukina certainly isn’t exactly very heavy or anything, she’s pretty light for her height. It could be possible, but they’re also right outside of the school, and there are who knows how many students around. She can only imagine what rumors might spread if they do this here. Not that she cares that much about rumors, but it’s weird knowing people are talking about you when it’s not about your band. So, why not, then?

She nods in response.

Hagumi proceeds to scoop up Yukina with ease, a surprise for the lavender-haired singer. It’s a little awkward, perhaps because Hagumi is so much smaller than Yukina, but it is kind of nice, in a silly, sort of romantic way.

They both start laughing when Hagumi tries to start walking with Yukina in her arms, only to stumble on normally coordinated feet. Clearly, she’s not used to balancing the weight of another person.

So walking around really isn’t a possibility yet. But they stay in their current positions, more or less, just enjoying being so close to each other, for another minute or so, until Hagumi’s grip starts to slip and she has to place Yukina down again.

They take each other’s hand and set off together for Yukina’s house.

(Soon enough, Yukina hears the rumors start up in the idle chatter of her classmates. People sure were watching them, weren’t they.)


End file.
